


Soriel Works

by Utadukeeus



Category: Soriel - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utadukeeus/pseuds/Utadukeeus
Summary: This is an archive of my Soriel fics that aren't involved in Soriel Week.





	1. Crossing the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap Soriel fic involving the Neutral runs.

The royal sentry's eye sockets were blank. Slowly making his way down the hallway, his brother had let the human past, but after seeing what they did the Alphys....Sans wasn't sure if his brother Papyrus had the best judgement for that. After all, they were heading to his beloved queen.

 

She was always so nice, and so beautiful. She had promised him that she would handle the human and they would get to the surface together. But was that promise enough? Was it enough for her to stand up to a human with such Determination? He didn't know. Making his way down the hallway, he looked out the window, staring out into the kingdom. He remembered watching this with Toriel.

 

*****************************

 

"wowie!" a young skeleton exclaimed while hopping. "you get to see this view every day!? its amazin'!"

 

The queen snickered in response. "You get used to it, my dear friend." she patted the skeleton's head. "Just you wait, you'll be used to this in no time."

 

"but what about my brother, Papyrus?" the skeleton looked up at his queen.

 

"Papyrus is the judge, my friend." Toriel reassured him. "Thus, he reports to me regularly on every visitor in the castle. His job is very important and requires him to come here, often." She looked out the window. "At least when he's not patrolling in Snowdin with you."

 

"does that make me a problem?" Sans started to get worried.

 

"Oh no! Of course not!" Toriel gasped. "Your job is very important, too. You'll just be doing it here, instead."

 

"REALLY!?" Sans' eye sockets glittered with stars. The queen nodded her head.

 

*****************************

 

Sans sighed as he slid his hand down the window. He took a good look at the kingdom one more time before heading further down the hallway. Soon enough, he made it to the throne room. Where all the buttercups bloomed beautifully, waving like a yellow ocean with a throne proudly placed in the center. Soon enough, memories started flooding back.

 

*****************************

 

"This is it." Toriel smiled as she pointed out her throne. "The place I spend most of my time..."

 

The short skeleton was at a loss for words. Beaming the flowers as the seemed to have been facing towards him. He held his breath as he took one small gentle step and knelt down. Getting closer and closer to the flowers. Finally, he was close enough to them that he could eat them if he wanted to. He took one large sniff and smiled, shooting up and beaming at Toriel. "i love it here!" he said. "it's so pretty!"

 

"I am glad you approve, my friend." she said as she knelt down. She gently wrapped her arms around him, making him blush to no end. Closing her eyes and nuzzling against him, he had no idea what to do. "You know, the old King and I used to spend a lot of time here..." she muttered. "It’s been so long since I've seen him. As sad as this place makes me as it reminds me of him, I wanted to share this with you. So, I have something to smile about when I come here."

 

Sans cupped her head in his hands as he leaned back in response. Smiling with his starry eye sockets. However, this was a different smile. It wasn't his usual jovial confident one. This one had a want, a need. Toriel blushed just as much as he did as they both leaned closer and shared a kiss. Toriel left no space untouched by the time she was done. They let each other go to breath for a second. "i uh...." Sans scratched the back of his skull. He was about to say something when she cut him off with a finger.

 

"Thank you." she muttered as she held his hand. Leading him over to the throne, she offered a hand, leading him closer to it.

 

"m-me?" Sans pointed at himself. She smiled and nodded her head in approval. The short skeleton got so excited as he climbed the legs and sat on the gigantic throne. Despite it being for an individual much larger than him, he was rather comfortable. "ssssoooo...why am i sittin' here?" he asked.

 

The queen smiled. "Because I want you and me to be together." she said. "I want to be at your side when we cross the barrier."

 

"you want me to be with you?" Sans asked.

 

"Of course, my dear little sentry." she said. "Right now, that is my one wish."

 

****************************

 

The royal sentry sighed as he looked at the throne. One of the arm rests were a little chip, but it was hardly noticeable. He turned towards the hallway at the end of the room and moved on, heading ever closer to the barrier. He started thinking about the time his queen first showed it to him.

 

****************************

 

"woah...." Sans was speechless, staring down what seemed to be an endless hallway. He took one step closer. "it's so-"

 

"WAIT!" Toriel pulled him back towards her. They both tripped and landed on their backs. The queen's crown falling off and rolling across the ground while Sans became a lump in her large purple cape. He popped his head out and looked up at her, worried.

 

"what's wrong!?" he gasped. "are you okay!?"

 

"I'm sorry." the queen looked like she was about to cry. She hugged him tightly. "I didn't tell you how dangerous it was."

 

"dangerous?" Sans muttered. "a hallway?"

 

"It might look like it stretches out forever, but..." Toriel put a hand over her head. As if going through a nasty headache. "One of the royal guards tried to cross. They didn't have a human soul and they...."

 

"they what?" Sans asked

 

"I would rather not remember it..." Toriel muttered. She hugged him tightly again.

 

**************************

 

The royal sentry took a deep breath as he made it down the hallway and to the very dangerous barrier. Trapping the monsters underground. He was hoping to find the queen and the human, standing together. Maybe even fighting so he could put a stop to it. But, there was nothing......

 

Nothing but dust scattered on the floor. The royal sentry stood motionless. The eye sockets blank and no longer smiling his usual toothy grin. He stood there, taking in everything. The dust slowly blowing towards him. The signs of a long, hard fight. The cracks scattered across the ground. The embers slowly fading away with what little energy they had left. Worst of all, the human souls were gone. Every last one of them.

 

Tears started leaking out of the eye sockets as Sans dropped to his knees. A soft whimper echoed down the hallway as he hid his face in his hands. His entire body, rattling as his cries became louder and louder. Soon enough it turned into a loud shriek as he slammed a fist into the ground, hiding his face on the floor. He sobbed as he eventually looked up at the dust pile in front of him. He headbutted the ground, trying to snap himself awake. This had to be some horrible nightmare. It was the only explanation.

 

He headbutted the ground again, only to receive a sharp pain across his body, getting dizzy. He looked up as there was now a large crack, chipping away at his skull. He got up. Walking past the dust pile and into the barrier. Making it towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

The queen had gotten her wish....


	2. The Queen's Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Swap Soriel fic, this time it's the other way around.

"It is too silly is it not?" the Queen blushed and shook her head. Thinking that it was a terrible decision to ask in the first place. Why did she do it? The whole day she thought it was a good idea and now? It was nothing but embarrassing. "I...I am sorry..." She looked down at her feet. 

"no, don't be sorry..." he muttered, slowly taking a step forward and looking up at her, smiling. "i...you have nothing to be embarrassed about. i just...it's just surprising, y'know?" He shrugged and shook his head. 

"Yes, I know..." Toriel wanted to hit herself. "I just thought...I thought it would have been a good time..." 

"it sounds like a good time..." the skeleton held her hands. She looked back down at him. He wasn't embarrassed about it at all. In fact, he looked excited. "i just had the queen ask me to read a book with her..." he scratched the back. 

"Is that wrong?" Toriel blushed. "I...I am sorry...I shou-"

"no, i'd love to..." Sans smiled as he looked up at her. That smile, whether it was intentional or not. It brightened up the Queen's world. It was full of excitements, nervousness and full of life. A smile the Queen had not seen in many years. She smiled warmly as she went over to the other room disappearing for a couple minutes. Leaving the newly appointed Royal Guard all by himself for the time being. 

Wandering around the throne room, he couldn't help but admire all the flowers around him. These flowers meant something to the Royal family. They looked sweet and innocent, however they were very deadly and poisonous. A somewhat creepy combination. Sans decided to admire these flowers from a distance as he leaned on the window sill. He had no idea how he got this far.

It wasn't too long ago that he remembered re-calibrating the puzzles in Snowdin every day just in case if a human ever showed up. Now, if he simply turned his head to the left, he was looking at the rest of the kingdom in its magnificence. If he turned his head to the right, he would be staring at the beautiful and impressive throne room of the mighty Queen whom he's fallen in love with. He was almost giddy with excitement, wanting to tell everything to his brother back in Snowdin.

Not like Papyrus would really care. The tall skeleton would probably just sit there smoking; not even paying attention to whatever is being said around him. Sans huffed and shook his head while thinking about Papyrus. He loved his brother, but he cannot deny the overwhelming sloth nature of the tall skeleton. 

He heard footsteps after a couple minutes and perked up. The Queen was no longer in her golden armor, nor wearing her crown. In fact, it was a beautiful dress with nightshade attached to the sleeves and jewels encrusted into the chest area with the delta rune on it. Not much of it could be seen as Toriel was hugging a humble little book with a warm welcoming smile and a blush. 

"My...someone else in my life and I used to read this book together before things had gotten complicated..." She smiled with a hint of sadness at Sans. Thinking about someone who had been dear to her for what seemed like a life time ago. She paused and sighed with countless memories running through her head as she looked down at this book in her arms. 

The man who filled her life with such joy and had beautiful children with her. She remembered every time they smiled to each other as they read this together before bed, and the smiles of a couple children whom she would later read to. Being alone for such a while had helped her forget a little bit of what she lost. But with this book in her arms, she mix of emotions build up into her eyes as she thought about a previous life of her. Running down her cheek as she couldn't possibly replace everything she had lost. 

A short voice soon broke her out of what seemed to be a trance. "my queen?" a quaky voice muttered. The Queen looked up, her red eyes glistening as she looked down at the man who had made her smile again for the past few months. He was so energetic and full of life, he reminded her so much of the other people she once had. 

"I'm sorry..." she shook her head and laughed as she wiped the tear away from her cheek. "This book...it means so much to me..." she smiled sadly again as she made her way to the throne and sat down. Motioning for the short skeleton to sit on her lap with her. He did so without hesitation. More so to make sure if his Queen was okay more than anything. Of course she would always say that she was just fine and that she was just lost in thought. 

While this answer never really satisfied Sans, he let it be. If she didn't want to talk about it, that was her choice. "so what story is in this book?" he asked. 

"It's a beautiful story about an angel..." She explained as she smiled at the short skeleton. "An angel who has seen the surface travels down here. Helping everyone and making friends along their way to the barrier. Through some miracle, they..." she paused. Not wanting to give everything away to him. She had read this story so many times with very few people. It would fill her with hope every time she would read it. Hoping that one day, this story might come true if she read it enough. 

She looked down at Sans who seemed to have bright cyan stars in his eye sockets. Mesmerized by the brief description she gave him. She smiled warmly at him as she slowly opened the pages and brushed off the dust that gathered in this book. Deciding to narrate, and voice act for her small dear reader. 

They both enjoyed every little moment together as they read this. Sans resting his head against her as she wrapped an arm around him. Resting the side of her head on top of his. He thought this would have hindered her ability to read the story. However, he soon learned that she didn't even need the book with her to tell such a heartwarming story. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Queen sighed as she looked down at the boo for one last time. Slightly disappointed in herself that she hadn't seen this coming. There was one thing she could never put together when it comes to reading this book with someone. There was something that everyone she read with had in common after reading this beautiful story with her. Something that hat wracked her mind for so long and kept her hesitant to read it to just anyone.

Turning around and looking down at the beautiful deadly flowers. She realized exactly what that connection was with everyone who had read this book. Death. 

Those whom she would read this story to would eventually wither away from her life. Like some flowers in the garden that would whither no matter what she would do to take care of them. For such a long time, she would try her best to keep something around her. 

She thought life was playing a cruel joke on her. Making her stand around and watch as everyone around her fades away. Leaving her all by herself as she had not aged a day. Despite the large amount of time that had passed. She was still young, unable to fade away from this world as well. She couldn't afford to for so long. Too many people had relied on her guidance; she couldn't possibly remove herself. She wouldn't subject even her worst enemy to the kind of pain she had. The feeling of love and loss. The feeling of being alone.

Not like it mattered now. Her whole life, she had simply been sitting around and watching. She watched as the monsters were forced underground by the humans so long ago. She watched as her family simply crumbled into nothing but piles of dust around he. Now was no different; she watched as her kingdom fell apart. She watched as a human had soon come to the Underground and ripped yet another being dear to her from her arms. 

Now, there was nothing. Not even sadness; she was an empty husk. Just waiting for death to finally come and tell her that it was her turn. 

Simply staring blankly down at the book she had read to the people ripped away from her. She soon heard footsteps, seemingly small and quick. Almost like a child. However, no child was ever allowed this far into the kingdom. At least no children that were not a part of the royal family. She turned her head and there they were. The child that had been travelling across the Underground. With that cold smile of theirs; this was all just a game to them.

Toriel sighed and put the book down by the window sill where a short skeleton once sat. Looking down at the child with a blank expression. "I know what you've done..." the Queen muttered to the smiling child. They didn't react, it was almost like everything was a game to them. The kingdom meant nothing to this child. Nothing really mattered to them. Not even the man who they had ripped from the Queen's arms in Snowdin. "I know you took him..." the Queen went on. "I...I am sure you were expecting me to be enraged. Expecting me to simply dare you to come to me so that I can end you."

The child raised their knife. 

"I already know that is pointless." Toriel said. "It isn't possible for me to win. Why even try...?" she turned around and made her way past the throne room. Slowly trudging her feet to the barrier, not even caring if the child followed her or not. Nothing really mattered anymore. 

Making it down the hall and to that infernal spell that kept her kingdom locked down here. She sighed as she faced the endless hall one last time. Looking around at the six human souls she had already collected. She knew she only needed one more human soul to break the barrier. However, she couldn't win against this human facing her. They had too much Determination. They would out last her in the end. Finally, it was when it was too late that she finally met someone who would out last her. 

The Queen turned around to face the human. "I am sure Doctor Undyne already told you how to cross the barrier..." she said as she looked down at this dirty lover killer. She could see the dust on the child's hands. They killed quite a few monsters before coming here. The Queen felt that somehow, that in another time. This human could have have been friend with her. However, that didn't matter now. Nothing did. There was nothing to live for anymore. "I will not fight you..." the Queen said as she placed the palm of her hand over her chest. Soon enough a bright light emitted from her as she held her soul in her hand. 

She knelt down with the soul and held it out towards the human. "Child..." she muttered. "I already know I cannot win against you. So I am giving you what you have asked for. A way out of this decrepit place..." The human held the soul in their hands. Looking up at the queen.

Cracks were starting to form all over the queen's body as tiny shards of her began to float in the air and fade into oblivion. "Child..." the Queen repeated. "I ask that you make me this one promise..." the child didn't answer. "when you cross the barrier...and you leave this kingdom...please do not come back."

The child moved past Toriel, making their way towards the barrier. "There is nothing to come back to..." the Queen said. "You have already ruined everyone's lives down here..."

The human didn't even turn around or react to what was being said to them. They simply went on to win the game, like always. After all, there was nothing behind them. Nothing but a pile of dust. "Goodbye..." a voice muttered from behind them. It didn't matter. After all, they had crossed the barrier.


	3. Sorielgamate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a bit of an origin story for this particular character. Since I haven't really seen the story of that be touched upon.
> 
> Could just be me being stupid and not finding it, but whatever. Anyway, this is an AU called Butterbones created by the Soriel Discord where Toriel and Sans become an amalgamate.
> 
> I was kinda bored as there was an hour gap between one class and another. So, I just took the time to write this before the next class.
> 
> Was kinda bored.

The Royal Scientist was at watching another run of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for the hundredth time. Eating another cup of instant noodles, lazily scratching the back of her head.

Mew Mew was hypnotizing yet another friend with their kiss, Alphys had seen this happen countless times and seemed to have grown bored from it. Laying back in her computer chair, more bored than ever. She pulled out her phone to see if anything was going on the Undernet.

She hadn't realized it, but she had the phone on silent and seemed to have gotten countless notifications. Swiping her screen downwards, she saw that there were ten missed calls from Toriel, with one voice message.

"Oh dear!" she gasped. "Did something happen with Frisk?"

Playing the voice mail, she could hear the heavy panting along with loud stomping in the background.

"Hello Alphys!" Toriel panted. "I am pretty sure you have your phone off, right now. So I'm just going to leave this. I hope you get this soon. It's Sans. Something happened back in the ruins and you know how he is, only having 1 HP and all. Oh dear, I do hope you're home!" the voice message ended right there. Sending nothing but chills down the yellow monster's spine.

She spun around and looked at her monitors, hoping to find the goat lady. She was nowhere in Snowdin or Waterfall, which could mean she was bound to come in, any minute now.

A loud thrashing could he heard from outside, causing the scientist to jump. Jumping out of her chair and practically flying to the door and smashing the button. She saw Toriel nearly throw herself and Sans inside.

"T-Toriel!" Alphys gasped. "What happened?"

"It's Sans!" the goat mother said. Showing that she had been carrying the skeleton all the way from the ruins. The poor woman was drenched in sweat, running across the Underground and across Hotland to get all the way to the lab. However the driving force for that was being held in her arms. "He came over to visit us and I wanted him to help us pack for the surface!" she explained. "Something fell and....oh my God..." she began to choke as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sobbing and holding the skeleton in her arms.

"An a-accident?" Alphys asked. "Well...have you tried healing him?"

"Yes!" She looked up at the doctor. "I was doing that on the way here, I don't think he would have survived the trip without it."

"And he's not getting better..." Alphys pointed out an operating table. Toriel didn't hesitate as she gingerly laid Sans down onto it, holding his hand and leaning over. She kissed him on the forehead, trying not to get any tears on him. "Please Doctor Alphys..." she said. "Just do whatever you can to help him. Anything....."

"Toriel..." Alphys muttered. "You've what happened with my methods. I-it isn't.."

"Alphys, please...." Toriel looked at the scientist with glistening red eyes. A stream of light gray fur stretched from her eyes and down her cheeks, being soaked from the tears. "Whatever you can, please...."

"Bu-but..."

"Alphys I've already lost one family!" Toriel clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Please, don't let me lose another! I couldn't bear it!"

Reluctantly, the scientist nodded her head and made her way over to where she kept the syringes. Pulling out the tiny box, she looked at them for a second, as they glowed bright red with the power taken from the human souls.

"I.....I'll try...." she said. "Maybe Sans having 1 HP might help here, or something...." telling herself that more than Toriel. "Perhaps the negative effects could have something to do with that." She made her way to the sleeping skeleton. "Sans isn't the most Determined of individuals..." she muttered. "So, hopefully this could help...."

"Please..." Toriel begged Alphys. "Do anything you can, just please....do not let me lose him...."

"Of course...." Alphys nodded her head and injected the Determination into the bones. Hoping the skeleton could take it.

The goat woman held, his hand. Staying by his side through the entire thing. She wasn't leaving him. She was going to remain by his side....forever....


End file.
